


Summer day

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt are spending a nice day in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 9 - Powerful by Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley

Logan and Kurt were filling the air in their room of moans, their smells were melting together as well as their bodies.

It was a hot summer day and most of the people who lived in the school went away for the holidays, so the two could do whatever they wanted without anyone suddenly interrupting them.  
The window was open but the shutters were close so that no one could see anything from outside.

They had already spent half of the day in bed, mostly making love and cuddling, but they didn’t have enough yet. The half light coming in from the shutters set the mood for that kind of activity, enhancing all their senses.

Logan couldn’t help but notice how handsome his lover was: his eyes half closed from the pleasure, his beautiful body striped by light and shadow; the German’s hips were moving up and down while he was riding his partner, therefore the lights moved on his body like waves on a shore.

Kurt simply loved the Canadian’s hands on him, caressing mostly his back and chest, occasionally helping him raise and lower himself; his touch left a burning trail of pleasure all over him, making him moan louder and louder.

When they got closer to orgasm the held each other tight, moving faster, feeling fire under their skin and electricity cross their bodies to accumulate between their legs. Those powerful sensations made them feel sparkles surround them, made them feel like they were floating into infinity, until they reached their climax together.

They didn’t move for some moments, panting to catch their breaths and resting their heads on each other’s shoulder, their eyes still closed to enjoy the peaceful post orgasm and their lover’s hug.

-I feel like having a cold beer right now, how ‘bout ya, Elf?- Logan whispered in his partner’s ear, slowly caressing his back and hair.

-It sounds like a good idea to me, mein Lieber. Maybe we could have something to eat too.- the German answered, but he didn’t move yet. –Too bad we should move to have them.- he joked.

Wolverine chuckled, kissing the other’s neck lightly.

-Well, we can stay like this after lunch. And a shower would be nice before that.-

Kurt nodded, sighing happily and smiling at the Canadian.

-Ich liebe dich.- he whispered on his partner’s lips.

-I love ya too.- Logan answered before kissing him gently and slowly, enjoying that simple sensation as much as his lover was enjoying it.


End file.
